1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flattening mechanism for dry film laminator, and more particularly to a flattening mechanism for flattening a dry film which is pre-laminated on a wafer or a dry film without pre-lamination.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional laminating and trimming mechanism for semiconductor wafer in accordance with the prior art comprises a housing, a base received in the housing and horizontally disposed on an inner bottom of the housing, and an upper trimming device received in the housing. The upper trimming device is movably suspended from an inner top of the housing via multiple shafts and is able to move upwardly/downwardly relative to the housing. The upper trimming device includes an annular outer member, an annular inner member, and an annular blade mounted on a bottom thereof. A lower device is received in the housing. The lower device is disposed on a top of the base and corresponds to the upper trimming device for holding a wafer. A supply device is disposed beside the lower device for supplying a dry film. A take-up device is disposed beside the lower device opposite the supply device for collecting the used dry film.
As shown in FIG. 1, the wafer 11 has a plurality of dies 13 spacedly formed on a top thereof and the dry film 12 is guided on the dies of the wafer. When the upper trimming device is operated to move downwardly, the dry film is pressed on the wafer. The annular blade trims the dry film around the wafer. However, in the conventional laminating and trimming mechanism, a soft member which is disposed on the upper trimming device is used for pressing the dry film on the wafer. As shown in FIG. 2, after lamination, the dry film 12 covers the dies 13 on the wafer 11 but a top surface of the dry film 12 is not flattened and protrusions are formed thereon due to the dies 13.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional trimming mechanism for semiconductor wafer.